Percy Jackson:Time of peace
by 2270sjm
Summary: The titan war is over and percy jackson has been offered Godhood but turned it down so what does he do when all he knows in his life is war and fighting in times of peace?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

"Percy Jackson!" Zeus the king of the gods yelled. I looked up from where I was standing in the throne room of the Gods. I had just defeated Kronos Titan of Time, and it was time for our rewards. "You have done a great service for us, so we are going to offer you the greatest gift we can give a mortal, we have only given this gift a few times in the history of the world. Percy Jackson, we offer you the gift of transcending into Godhood." The throne room was silent with shock. "But, Zeus added, you are too powerful to be a minor god. By accepting our offer, you would become the thirteenth Olympian." "I was shocked: me, a God? I looked over to my friends, Grover, Nico, Annabeth. I knew what I had to do and hoped I would still be alive after this."Lord Zeus, I cannot accept."

" You dare to refuse ME the King of the Gods I shall strike you down where you stand!"

"You will do no such thing brother!" my father yelled at Zeus and raised his trident. "My son has just saved your throne, he looked around at the other gods, all of you thrones no matter if you voted to kill him before. So damn if you strike him down, I will strike you down with him, I ask you all gathered here right now, be you gods, demigods, whatever you be, does anyone here think my son is not worthy?" I looked around no one dared ."

"Then, in that case, let us see if he has anything else he wants other than Godhood because nothing will be too great after he has turned it down."

I walked up to Zeus and bowed, and then I prayed to Tyche for all the luck in the world to come my way.

Just then I thought back to Hades and what he had told me about gods. "Lord Zeus, you must swear on the river Styx."

"I, Zeus king of the gods, swear on the river Styx that we will grant Percy Jackson's request."

"I want all the demigods to be claimed by the time they are 14. I also want Hades and Hestia to be allowed back on the council if they want and for the Gods to be allowed to visit with their kids at camp."

"Percy" my father said as he said looked at me. "You ask for a lot my child."

"I hold you to your oath, all of you."

"It shall be done." Zeus said. Next Grover was made god of the wilds and Tyson head of my fathers cyplcos army then Annabeth was called up by her mother.

" My daughter as you can see Kronos has dedtoryed most of the city today we would ask you to rebuild it of couse it will take awhile so you would be made a god not an oymalion but a god none the less what say you daughter?"

Annabeth looked at me then make at her mother and said...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

 _Last Time: " My daughter as you can see Kronos has dedtoryed most of the city today we would ask you to rebuild it of course it will take awhile so you would be made a god not an oymalion but a god none the less what say you daughter?"_

 _Annabeth looked at me then make at her mother and said…_

PERCY POV

"Mother I accept!"

I Looked over at Annabeth in shock wondering why she would accept Godhood. I had given up becoming a God because of her and she accepts knowing that a mortal can't be with a God forever.

Athena looked at me with a smug grin on her face then looked back at Annabeth and said

"Good choice my child you shall be the minor Goddess of artitecture and known as The Builder of Olympus!"

"Thank you mother I shall do you all proud." she walked over to me and said

"Sorry but I want to be known as more then just one of the daughters of Athena."

"Annabeth save it I turned down Godhood for you I could have been one of the Olympians but I turned it down I put my friends first over myself so just save it and have fun rebuilding Olympus." I turned and walked away to go tell my mom I was okay and safe and figure out what I was going to do now that the war was over.

\- Time Skip(1 month Later)-

For the past month I had been living with my mom and step-dad Paul helping them around the house still upset that Annabeth had chosen to become a Goddess rather than stay with me Nico was offered the chance to become a minor God of death alongside his father and help him run the underworld but turned him down saying he had said what becoming a God does to people and he went back to the underworld and has not been seen since. No one from camp has talked to me and I have not seen anyone from "that" part of my family since the end of the war. "Percy could you walk down to the store and pick up some pancake batter for breakfast tomorrow we ran out this morning and I forgot to tell Paul we needed some."

"Sure thing mom" I grabbed my shoes and hat and pen, yes I know what your thinking why bring a pen but this pen was my lucky pen and it was also a sword, I headed out the door it was a long walk being 5 blocks from where we lived while walking I looked over and on the other side of the street I saw 3 old ladys knitting ,they were knitting 3 string together a sea blue one a black one and a yellow one I stopped and ran into the guy in front of me and got yelled at and when I looked back over they were gone all of a sudden the world went black and when I woke up it was pitch dark I heard two other people grown in pain one male and one female they sounded like Nico and Thalia my cosuions who I had not seen in a while then I could see and standing next to me was them Nico and Thalia and in front of us was the three old ladys more like hags and we all froze in fear because I somehow knew without ever meeting them before that they were the three fates….


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time:_ standing next to me was Nico and Thalia and in front of us was the three old ladies more like hags and we all froze in fear because I somehow knew without ever meeting them before that they were the three fates….

"We are not as powerful as we once were when our mother faded she told us that when time had been defeated her domains would pass from us on to three demigods who would be worthy to share the domains that make up the very world." I looked over at Nico and Thai la then back at the fates

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"Seaweed brain they are saying that its us, we are the ones worthy"

I looked over at Nico "Well death breath sorry but this is kind of a big thing to take in sorry if I'm slow on the uptake."

I looked back at the Fates "So what would our domains be then?"

"You three would share the domains, you three shall be known as the Keeper of the Ancient Laws and Fate. You would have all the powers of every Immortal at your finger tips all you have to do is say yes but you can't tell anyone you would have to leave everything behind and come with us to the city of Life."

"Can we have some time to think about it?"

"You have 24 hours to think about all you have to do is say Moira when you come to a decision on if you three accept or not."

Then we suddenly found ourselves in the middle of central park. I turned to look at Nico and Thalia and asked "So what do you guys think?"

"Well I think it would be a hard job but think about all the power we would have!"

Nico punched Thalia's shoulder "That is the whole reason Percy turned down Godhood sparky"

"Don't call me sparky death breath" lightning flashed in the sky

"Thalia, Nico stop this is not the time to fight Thalia your fatal flaw is power just like your father but you are not him and Nico just shut up for one sec and quit goading her into a fight okay?"

Both of them looked down and said sorry I laughed in my head and hid a smile thinking of how much they looked like two three year old who got in trouble. " It's okay but we need to decide if we are going to accept this I mean we would have to leave behind out friends and family."

"But Percy Annabeth left you for Godhood and Thalia and me don't have many friends and Artemis kicked her out of the hunters after the war because she looked said how not all men are pigs."

I looked at Thalia "How come you didn't IM me?"

"Because I didn't want to bother you Percy you had already been though too much with the war and Annabeth."

"Thalia your my friend it wouldn't have been a bother, I think we know our answer now." They both nodded and I sighed "well then here it goes " Moira".


End file.
